October 1918
by 8secretkeeper6
Summary: Blossom's visions begin to take a tole on her, will she survive?


The first semester of my senior year, slowly existed. A few weeks before Halloween and a wave of excitement formulated over the senior class, as we were to have a week of havoc. It was the princess of Bluff City herself, Letty Shambaug's idea that we have an entire week of ghoulish festivities that would lead to a Masquerade ball on all hollow's eve.

She also made certain that there would be a Spirit Queen. I thought Alexander would have a heart attack, when he heard those words come out of her mouth. There are very few things that Alexander Armsworth is afraid of and all of them have dealings with the spiritual world. You would think that after seven years of knowing there is something beyond the physical world, he would have gained a stronger stomach for such things.

I decided that this year I would not bother with such social gatherings. I was never wanted anyway, why waste the time? I decided I would focus on graduating high school with high scores; be the first in my family to ever think about doing so.

My mama and I are black sheep of the family. Gypsy blood flows through our veins, but we have stayed in Bluff City for much longer than was considered couth to our kind. We were happy, well as happy as can be expected.

Once I would finish school I would be on my way. Where? Who knows? Maybe to visit my lovely friend Ms. Dabney, or Mrs. Birdsall as she is now known. She lives in London with her new husband, and as a good friend should she keeps in constant contact with me.

Packages arrive at least twice a month full of clothing to keep me updated in the fashions of England, they were very extravagant and more than I could keep up with, but I tried my hardest. As I have grown the past few years since seeing my sweet friend I have come closer to my mother's stature, so as she saw it they were her clothes too. Which didn't bother me, there were so many that I could not fathom keeping them all to myself.

My looks had migrated from a "spider legged, frizzy haired spook" to a solid respectable young lady, which became obvious to my classmates, including Alexander, before it had occurred to me. I was able to manage my long wavy black hair into a slick bun that rested on top of my head, but still a few trestles would loosely fall as the day progressed. I kept away from rouges as much as possible, but my lips and cheeks remained quite rosy on their own accord so I didn't see much need in any case.

"So thanks to all of our hard work, we will be able to use the new town hall to have our ball." Letty cheered, I felt my eyes roll and a chuckle escape my throat, Letty gave me a glare, which I reciprocated with a bright smile. I didn't have to do much to get under Letty's skin, most of the time I didn't even try it just seemed to happen. "Remember that tickets will go on sale today at lunch and we hope to see you all there." She completed as the bell rang, her eyes not breaking contact with mine.

I gathered my things and made my way to my English class, to be rid of Letty for one hour would be well appreciated, even if that hour would be spent with Mr. Frances. The man had a passion for literature; he went so fast that sometimes it was very difficult to keep up, but he did show us things that we never explored before, human behavior and the truth of what people are really saying without saying. Subtext. He could spend the entire class on just one moment of subtext, actually he had many times.

When I entered the almost identical room as the last, I found that Mr. Frances was not present, I half hoped we had a substitute, until I noticed his handwritten assignment on the board, hope diminished.

 _October 18, 1918_

 _Writing Assignment:_

 _Create a Journal entry based on your life on the date_

 _October 18, 1928_

It was not surprising the have a writing assignment, but it was always about something fictional or based on a moment from the past; this was about us personally and I wasn't sure what to write. Ten years in the future, where would I be? I could still remain in Bluff City, or go to London, maybe even New Orleans, I didn't know. I could be gone tomorrow. I may not even be alive. Not trying to appear morbid, but that is my life. Numerous times I had witness death come for people when they least expected it. Julian's chilling death on the Titanic and Inez's ravenous murder, were just two perfect examples, and I had already outlived them. Who was I to say what I would be doing exactly ten years from now, unless I had a vision.

Alexander didn't seem to be doing much better than I was, as he sat staring out the window, probably imagining his perfect life with Letty and their perfect children. I could barely stomach that picture, besides it wasn't going to happen, this much I was certain. A few years ago I had a vision of an older Letty morning over the loss of Les Dawson. I still couldn't wait to see exactly how that played out since she loathed him and he her, but there is more to that story later. Alexander turned around "you got anything?"

I just shook my head and shrugged, he responded with a nod and a smile, it was a welcomed comfort that he had not a clue either. It appeared no one really did, except for Les, since he was allowed back in school he really had put forth some of an effort, but this was unexpected, I was very curious to see what he was writing.

"Pens down please." Mr. Francis announced as he skipped into the room, he appeared to be even more excited than what was normal. "Thank You Thank you! Today we will begin our focus on the future! This assignment" he began as he pointed to the board "is going to be a project that is due at the end of the semester. I want you to really take your time with it; I want you to contemplate what career you will have, how many children you have, what are their names? What are they like? Are you happy? Are you sad? It's in the details, the subtext, which is what I am going to be looking for. It must be about you and in first person." He was obviously very excited, the energy of the room had changed, and everyone was focused and energized with creativity. Mr. Francis continued to talk, but I found myself unable to hear what he was saying, the colors around me began to fade out, a rumble echoed in the back of my mind.

The fit was upon me and I needed to excuse myself, but before I could utter a word I was not in my English classroom any longer. I was sitting at a different desk, but in the same spot. There were students all around me, but as I had experienced before they were not from my time, but from the future. Boys and girls wore pants alike; the girls were wearing clothing that made me blush by how much skin was showing, Alexander would have had a field day. That and they held little devices in their hands that seemed to be attached to them, they buzzed and sang lively every few seconds, one girl began to speak into it.

"Phones away!" An authority figure announced as she walked into the room, at least I believed she was the authority figure she didn't seem too much older than the children in class. Her long blond hair fell softly down her shoulders, her bright blue eyes sparkled against her vibrant yellow top, and she looked like an older version of Letty Shambaugh. "Ok now, settle people." She continued and everyone obeyed, "we will continue with Alex. Are you ready?" The girl in the desk in front of me nodded and stood up, she had long brown hair and honey brown eyes, her voice was soft and confident as she began. "Everyone is aware that we are going to be opening the Bluff City museum at the end of the month, so I figured to kill to birds with one stone I would study the life of someone that was involved in the history of our town." She held up what once was a green journal, age had taken its claim upon it, and this Alex handled it with care. "I have read in my great great grandfather's journal about Blossom Culp." My stomach lurched at the sound of my name and the class began to murmur and gasp amongst themselves. "She was very much an important advocate in our town, even though she was here for just a short period of time."

"Whatever." A boy called from behind me, I tried to look in his direction, but my head wouldn't budge it stayed on this girl who knew me and had a journal that had information about my future, and was written by someone related to her.

"Quiet Gabriel." The teacher warned, Alex didn't seem to take any accord in what the boy had said and continued. "This entry is from 94 years ago today.

 _October 31 1918_

 _After everything we have shared and been through, every ridiculous scenario she has put me through and this is how it ends? I didn't understand. How could I not see it coming? How could I let it happen? I must find out how this happened, for I can no longer live with myself."_

There was another large rumble and I felt myself lurch through time and space, and a voice called me back. "Blossom? Blossom are you ok?" I was conscious but I couldn't move, voices argued "we need to get her to the nurse." "No we need to keep her in once place." "We don't know what to do." Then I heard my favorite voice "everyone just give her space, you don't know what she has seen so we don't know what state she will be in when she wakes up." I felt Alexander lift my head up, "She hit her head pretty hard I should probably get her to the nurse once she comes to."

"How do you know what kind of state she may be in?" les asked, everyone went silent, Alexander caressed my temple and spoke softly "because I have seen her after she witnessed hell and even then she stayed conscious, lord knows what is going on in there right now."

I felt my soul lift and I could finally open my eyes, "Blossom, are you ok?" Alexander said inches from my face, oh if only Letty could see it. I mouthed a yes as I tried to sit up, in an instant dizziness took over and I began to fall back, Alexander caught me and held me up. "Let's get you to the nurse." He continued as he picked me up and started out of the room. As we made our way down the hall, a wave of exhaustion came over me and I fought to keep my eyes open even though it was very nice in Alexander's arms. "Déjà vu" he said with a smile.

"What?"

"When I carried you inside after Les…" he stopped unable to finish his sentence, rage sparked in his eyes. I remembered that day well, it was years ago, I had accidently gotten Letty Shambaug in a bit of trouble. I wanted to teach Alexander and his friends a lesson; they immaturely took enjoyment of pushing over privies, so I took it upon myself to stop them in their tracks. Except I got caught my Old man Leverette as he was going to use his privy, he asked me my name so I said the first name that came to mind, Letty.

When I explained to Old Man Leverette my intensions he sided with me immediately and wanted to also frighten the boys, I was dressed as a ghost, and not to rustle my own feathers, but in the dark night, I was very convincing, Alexander almost had a heart attack and Les got a bottom of salt when he was shot by the angry gentleman. As they ran off Leverette called out Letty's name, which in turn made Les want revenge upon her. Since she really had nothing to do with it, I fought back Les as he smashed her pretty blonde hair in the sand. When I kicked his back side, knowing full well that he was in massive amounts of pain, he charged at me and wrung my neck until I passed out. I woke up in the principal's office; I didn't know Alexander had anything to do with it.

"After Les choked to me unconsciousness you…" I began very curious to what I had missed, "nothing Blossom" he retorted, the look on his face told me he didn't want to talk about it and that he hadn't meant to bring it up. I wiggled my legs, and tried to stand.

"I am fine Alexander. I no longer need your assistance, but I thank you." I pushed his hands away. I didn't like being weak. I wasn't weak. It was just my second sight and the effects were going to be over soon. He stood and looked at me with a little smirk curling on his lips; "Really?" he asked crossing his arms, "you look like death Blossom."

I felt a hole form in the middle of my body, death. The journal entry was about me. My death.


End file.
